Kamen Rider Arilus
by Andrus
Summary: Jinchu Ukematsu, 17 anos, orfão, vivia uma vida de incertezas, e uma raiva oriunda da morte inexplicada de seus pais. Transformado em um Kaizo Ningen por uma misteriosa organização, o rapaz tem a chance de começar uma nova vida, como Kamen Rider Arilus.
1. Prólogo Arilus

**KAMEN RIDER ARILUS**

Numa tarde chuvosa no aeroporto de Nova Iorque, um pequeno garoto de ascendência nipônica corria desesperado, até ser detido pela segurança do aeroporto, se debatendo. Lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos, e a mente focava em não acreditar no que acabara de ver. Seu nome era Jinchu Ukematsu e seu mundo acabou oficialmente quando, depois de ver seus pais entrando a bordo do avião, um tanque de gasolina pega fogo, explodindo em chamas que representariam a fúria que seguiria o rapaz por diversos anos. Não restou um sobrevivente sequer, naquele acidente que nunca foi explicado. Jinchu passaria os próximos anos abandonado num inferno pessoal, do qual poucos teriam força para sair.

**7 anos depois**

—O Sushi ainda não apareceu? Que moleque abusado!—Um rapaz de calças jeans, camisa preta e um colete azul, com um crânio estilizado na forma de um inseto, diz entediado e irritado.

—Ele já te falou pra não chamar ele assim!—Outro rapaz, vestido de forma parecida, porém aparentando ser mais velho diz, repreendendo o primeiro.

—Foi mal, Mclane, mas porque você defende o japa? Eu nem sei por que você deixou um japa do **Harlem** entrar na nossa gangue.

—O moleque é ponta firme, Doutor.—O mais velho responde, sentando-se num amontoado de caixas jogadas no beco em que esperavam.—Eu o conheci quando fui pego por um grupo de Doutrinadores. Ele veio me ajudar e apanhou que nem um corno! Mas não caiu, mesmo depois de ter uma perna quebrada, ele continuou brigando. Por isso que eu o chamo de Monstro.

—Aquilo foi assombroso mesmo, eu tô ligado! Mas desde que o moleque entrou, ele só pegou briga fácil, não dá pra saber se ele é bom que nem você diz, Mclane!

—Mas sou eu que estou dizendo. E isso já deveria bastar!

Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo, até que Doutor decide se pronunciar novamente:

—Monstro não vai aparecer não? Que moleque abusado!

—Me chamou?—Os dois se assustam com a voz vinda de cima deles. Era Jinchu, apoiado junto a uma escada de incêndio, vestido com um colete igual ao dos outros dois, e com uma mochila nas costas:

—Veio da aula, Monstro?

—Eu tive que passar em casa antes...

—Seus tios ainda estão te pentelhando? A gente pode dar um jeito nisso...

—Não precisa, Mclane! Minha tia não tem culpa de ter casado com um americano imbecil...nada contra americanos, Doutor...

—Mclane é americano também, idiota!

—Ah, é, perdão...nada contra americanos imbecis, Doutor.

—Ora, seu...

—Relaxa, Doutor! Você pode estraçalhar o moleque se ele não tiver pegado a parada.

—E eu alguma vez deixei vocês na mão?—Jinchu sorri, tirando um cartão da mochila.—Aqui está, o cartão de acesso do meu tio. —Eu peguei o cartão de crédito dele também...mas esse fica só pra mim...hehehe...velho esclerosado que só consegue pensar numa senha pra tudo...

—Hah! Eu falei que era uma boa ter esse moleque do Harlem com a gente!—Monstro pega o cartão em mãos.—Howard Morrison, huh? Que cara de bunda...

—Eu não sou do Harlem, infeliz!—O nipônico era o único que ofendia Mclane e saía impune na maioria das vezes. Nenhum outro sequer ousava erguer a voz pro líder da gangue, pois sabia que iria sofrer as conseqüências. —Eu nem moro mais lá, depois que meu tio conseguiu o emprego no laboratório, a gente se mudou para o Queens. Cientista de araque que levou 3 anos pra conseguir um trampo!

—Você garante que lá tem coisa que valha a pena ser roubada?

—Lógico! Pensa só, Mclane! É um laboratório moderno, no mínimo deve ter uns computadores de última linha, o que já dá uma grana boa. E a segurança é bem modesta, já que a pesquisa começou não tem nem uma semana.

—Então, mostre o caminho...soldado Monstro!

**Mais tarde, naquela noite**

Jinchu corria desesperado. Odiava aquela sensação, pois se sentia como se estivesse revivendo aquele dia maldito. Ele não sabia se já tinha passado por aquele corredor ou não:

—Maldito laboratório! Merda de laboratório!—Ele continua correndo, sendo interrompido apenas quando uma das portas para a qual corria é arrebentada diante de seus olhos, voando em sua direção e quase o atingindo:

—Pare de resistir!—A voz rasgada vinha de um sujeito alto, com quase dois metros, trajando uma roupa metálica azul escura, protegendo seu corpo.—Eu já cansei de correr atrás de você!

Jinchu hesita, pensa em correr na direção contrária, mas logo lembra que não havia nada que pudesse lhe ajudar. Ele então cerra os punhos e parte para o ataque, tentando um soco direto contra o seu adversário. Seu ataque não tem o menor sucesso, servindo apenas para abrir sua guarda excessivamente, dando vazão a um soco poderoso que lhe atinge em seu estômago. O rapaz cai de joelhos, vomitando devido à intensidade do golpe, e então perde a consciência, tendo sua queda amparada por seu oponente:

—O objeto já foi capturado.—O misterioso sujeito se comunica com seu companheiro por intermédio de um botão em seu cinto.—Seu sobrinho já está em meu poder, Doutor Morrison.

—Ótimo!—Howard Morrison prendia os pulsos e tornozelos de seu sobrinho numa espécie de mesa de cirurgia. Ao lado do rapaz, se encontravam Doutor e Mclane.—Não esperava que Jinchu e seus amigos aparecessem para nos fazer companhia, mas agora poderemos continuar com o projeto Arilus!

—Você acha que vai dar certo, Morrison?—O homem com o estranho traje metálico revela seu rosto, o de um jovem americano, maltratado por um passado de duras batalhas.—Sou prova viva de que seus métodos são eficazes, mas será mesmo que conseguirá um soldado mais eficiente do que eu? Eu duvido muito!

—Não seja invejoso, Chris!—O doutor ri, fazendo os preparativos finais.—Estou certo de que pelo menos um destes três sobreviverá ao processo e se tornará nosso soldado definitivo! Mas nada tema, meu jovem amigo. Isso não quer dizer que você será descartado ou qualquer coisa do gênero! Você sempre foi tão fiel à nossa organização! —Morrison sorri, ao alcançar o bisturi, que brilhava ao refletir a luz da lâmpada daquela sala branca.

Jinchu tem sonhos horríveis. Ele sonha com gritos de seus companheiros, sonha com uma faca cortando sua pele, e seu sangue jorrando sem parar. Uma outra figura atormentava seus sonhos: um inseto gigante, com o corpo cheio de espinhos, como se cada divisão de seu exoesqueleto fossem serras metálicas, prontas para lhe partir em pedaço. O que finalmente acontece, pouco antes dele acordar, gritando e suando como nunca fizera em sua vida.

O rapaz percebe que seus braços e pernas não estavam mais presos à mesa, como se alguém tivesse arrebentado as correias que lhe prendiam. Ele se levanta, trôpego, e se apóia na maca vazia à sua esquerda. Ao ver a quantidade de sangue espalhada pela maca, Jinchu quase desmaia, sentindo sua pressão diminuir, tendo que se ajoelhar e baixar a cabeça para não perder a consciência novamente. A porta então abre, revelando novamente o homem que tinha lhe nocauteado:

—Bom saber que você sobreviveu!—Jinchu podia perceber o sorriso sarcástico de Chris ao se pronunciar. —Agora, volte para a maca e evite problemas!

—Vocês...—A voz do nipônico falha, estando bastante rouca e denotando grande cansaço. —...o que fizeram comigo?

—Último aviso! Volte para a maca, **AGORA**!

Jinchu não espera, e salta para o ataque, Chris se surpreende com a velocidade que o rapaz, que aparentava extremo cansaço, podia atingir. Ainda assim, ele se esquiva e desfere um chute na face desprotegida do jovem. Jinchu cambaleia, e cai sentado no chão, ouvindo a risada do homem:

—O que você achou que ia acontecer? Que apenas pelo simples fato de ter seu corpo remodelado você seria mais forte do que eu? Acorda, moleque idiota!—Jinchu recebe um novo chute em seu rosto. —Eu estou nessa há mais de 20 anos!—Chris tenta um novo chute, tendo sua perna agarrada pelas mãos de Jinchu, aparando o golpe por completo:

—20 anos? Hah! Você não parece tão velho...—O rapaz começa a se levantar, empurrando para trás seu adversário, que logo se desvencilha de seu apresamento.—O que foi? Você não parece mais tão confiante!

—Cala essa boca!—Chris, numa explosão de fúria, tenta acertar Jinchu novamente com um soco, que, para sua surpresa, é aparado por uma mão enluvada. Jinchu tinha dado lugar a um homem trajando uma espécie de jaqueta negra, com uma placa peitoral e ombreiras na cor verde clara e luvas e botas combinando. Além da mudança principal que era um elmo em forma de inseto, como um gafanhoto, com grandes olhos vermelhos, e marcas negras destacando-os. Tendo a mão de Chris presa, Jinchu começa a esmagá-la sem piedade. Nem mesmo os gritos de seu adversário poderiam comovê-lo nesse momento.

—Eu vou te matar.—Diz o mascarado em trajes similares ao de um motoqueiro, sem nenhuma emoção na voz.—Da mesma forma que vocês mataram Doutor e Mclane.—Chris consegue libertar a mão e se afasta de seu adversário:

—Eu não serei derrotado por um merdinha como você!—Chris salta, dando uma cambalhota e estendendo a perna numa voadora, atingindo apenas o vento:

—Morra, modelo ultrapassado.—A voz fria surpreende o americano, que vira na direção da qual ela vinha, vendo Jinchu repetir sua cambalhota e a voadora.—Aprenda o que é um verdadeiro golpe.—Chris é arremessado contra a parede, atravessando-a violentamente, caindo inerte no chão. Jinchu se aproxima dele, imaginando se ele estava morto ou não, sem ter muito tempo para conferir pois ouvia sirenes da polícia se aproximando. Ele estava no subsolo do laboratório pelo visto, e o buraco na parede tinha revelado uma estrada sutil, pela qual ele poderia fugir, se ao menos tivesse um meio de locomoção.

No mesmo instante, Jinchu repara numa moto leve, que estava sendo estacionada no exato momento por um aparente funcionário do laboratório:

—Eu fico com as chaves...—Ele diz, ainda com uma estranha frieza em voz.

—_**IH**_!—O funcionário mal tem tempo para se assustar, tendo o rosto afundado pelo punho do motoqueiro mascarado, que toma as chaves e parte agilmente com a moto.

A transformação logo se desfaz, surpreendendo o jovem oriental, que desaba da moto, ao perceber sua força e suas energias diminuindo drasticamente:

—Que...que diabos?! —Ele não tinha tempo nem para indagar o que estava acontecendo: embora não estivesse mais transformado, podia perceber que seu corpo estava modificado, a ponto de conseguir escutar perfeitamente um diálogo entre alguns policiais, que ocorria no laboratório, há mais de 500 metros:

"—_Que massacre"!_

"—_Tem sangue por tudo quanto é lado!"_

"—_Ei! Olhem ali! Parece que tem um cara tentando fugir!"_

Sua visão também estava de certo modo privilegiada, pois conseguia perceber que os gestos indicavam que ele era o novo suspeito, e à medida em que entravam nas viaturas, o tempo para Jinchu se recompor diminuía.

Howard Morrison observava o rapaz enquanto ele fugia, com uma tensão insuportável, oriunda de um intenso medo, o esmagando. Seu celular toca, e ele atende com voz embargada:

—Olá, Dr. Morrison.

—Eu...eu...eu não esperava que ele fosse ficar tão forte, senhor...me perdoe!

—Não precisa se desculpar...tudo estava previsto. Além do mais, eu já tomei providências para que nosso experimento tome o percurso planejado.

Jinchu fugia das viaturas pela estrada, sua cabeça latejava em dor, ele queria passar em casa, avisar sua tia. A única gota de bondade na vida amarga que levava, ela estaria em perigo também? Maldito Morrison! O rapaz perde a noção do tempo enquanto fugia, ao perceber que estava passando em frente ao mesmo fatídico aeroporto em que sua vida acabou pela primeira vez. Depois daquele dia, seria sua segunda morte. E nada mais justo que começar uma nova vida da maneira que seus pais gostariam, em sua terra natal. As viaturas ainda estavam longe, essa era a chance para despistá-los. Ele acelera, a motocicleta rosna com violência, antes de cantar pneu e partir como um foguete, o rapaz se joga contra um carro, empinando a bicicleta a tempo de usar o carro como rampa, saltando uma ampla cerca e adentrando na pista do aeroporto. O rapaz consegue adentrar no aeroporto, e imediatamente procura por um telefone. Em um minuto, ouve a voz de sua tia do outro lado da linha:

—Tia! Tia!!!

—Jinchu?! O que houve, meu filho?—A mulher percebe o desespero na voz de seu sobrinho, aliviada por ele estar vivo. Tinha pena e apreensão da raiva incorporada ao rapaz desde a morte de seu irmão.

—Tia! Você tem que sair daí! O tio é maluco! Mais que isso, ele é perigoso!

—Do que está falando, Jinchu?

—Eu e meus amigos invadimos o laboratório dele...foi uma burrice, eu sei, tia, não precisa falar! Ele fez...ele fez alguma coisa comigo! E acho que ele matou o John e Floyd! Tia, ele é um demônio! Você precisa sair de casa! Chame a polícia, ou coisa assim!

—Pode deixar, meu filho...mas...e você? Aonde está? O que vai fazer?

—Eu estou no aeroporto, tia! Eu...eu não quero colocar a senhora em perigo...se ele fugir, se ele vier atrás de mim...é melhor que eu esteja o mais longe possível da senhora!

—Jinchu...

—Obrigado por tudo, tia! Prometa para mim que ficará em segurança...

—Eu...

—Por favor...eu preciso ter essa certeza antes de partir...

—Eu prometo...vá em paz, meu filho!—As lágrimas se acumulavam nos olhos de ambos, o bipe constante que Saki Morrison ouvia denunciava que Jinchu já tinha desligado e agora partia, para um lugar que nem ela saberia, embora imaginasse seu destino. Ela põe o telefone de volta em seu terminal, quando Morrison irrompe na sala, com olhos vidrados, encharcado pela chuva que caía sem piedade:

—Onde ele está, Saki?

—Howard...ele...ele já se foi...

—Para onde? Responda!

—Eu...eu não sei, Howard...eu juro!

—Maldição!—Ele a empurra para sentar no sofá, em seguida serrando os punhos de forma ameaçadora.—Por que o deixou partir?

—E por que eu não deveria? Você é mesmo o monstro que ele disse?

—Idiota! Ele é só um garoto imbecil! Ele não tem noção do poder que ele agora carrega em seu corpo! Sendo um _Kaizo Ningen_ ele nunca mais poderá viver como um humano normal!

—Por que você fez isso com ele então? Por que destruiu a vida de seu sobrinho, Howard?

—Porque...porque ele pode ser nossa única esperança...eu tenho que encontrá-lo! Onde ele está?

—Eu não sei! Howard, eu juro que não sei!

—...maldição...—o telefone toca novamente, Howard sabia quem deveria ser, então atende imediatamente.—A-alô?!

—Doutor, doutor...ainda não encontrou seu sobrinho?

—N-Não senhor...Mestre Dec...

—NÃO use o meu nome, seu infeliz!

—P-perdão...eu estou nervoso com essa situação, senhor...

—Não fique...apenas descubra aonde ele foi.

—Ele falou com minha mulher não faz muito tempo...

—E ela não sabe aonde ele está?

—Não...ou pelo menos diz que não.

—Consiga a informação...eu estudarei o dossiê que você me preparou sobre ele, e certamente descorbrirei seu paradeiro...mas uma resposta conclusiva seria um adianto para nossos planos!

—Certamente, senhor.

—Já sabe o que fazer com sua mulher depois de conseguir a informação, certo?

—É mesmo necessário, senhor?

—O que você acha?

—Certo, me dói muito fazer isso, mas eu jurei lealdade, e não o desapontarei.

—Ótimo...espero notícias animadoras.

—**IH!** Howard Morrison desligando...

A sombra ameaçadora daquele aparentemente inofensivo homem, cobre a indefesa mulher, que deixa uma última lágrima escapar, prevendo seu destino.

Jinchu sente um aperto em seu coração, ao entrar naquele avião. Tinha levantado suspeitas por não levar nenhuma mala, mas algumas sacolas com roupas que tinha adquirido antes de partir tinham lhe ajudado a se safar das situações constrangedoras que poderia passar no aeroporto. Tudo na conta do cartão de seu tio. O rapaz desmaia de sono durante o vôo e só acordaria quando chegasse na terra do sol nascente. Uma nova vida lhe aguardava, mas sabia que não seria nada fácil. Além do mais, o que seria esse poder que tinha acessado em sua última luta? Jinchu Ukemura sonhava com insetos gigantes novamente, mas dessa vez, nenhum lhe era hostil, e ele os comandava como a um exército pronto para esmagar seus inimigos.


	2. Capítulo 1 O Sol Negro

**KAMEN RIDER ARILUS**

**Capítulo 1 – O Sol Negro**

—Ahhh...se tem algo que eu sentia falta, eram as colegiais japonesas e seus uniformes!—Diz um lascivo Jinchu, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Tóquio. Já estava no Japão fazia alguns dias, e prontamente conseguiu um emprego de meio-período como motoboy de um modesto restaurante. Já estava quase na hora de seu turno, desse modo, o rapaz entra no restaurante, parcamente freqüentado, como de costume.

—Oe! Senhor Tachibana! Senhor Tachibana?—A ausência de uma resposta preocupa brevemente o rapaz, até que o seu empregador e dono do restaurante, Tobei Tachibana, sai da cozinha, acompanhado de outro homem, bem mais novo que ele, porém bem mais velho que Jinchu.—Ah, aí está você!

—Olá, Jinchu!—Tachibana, em seus 80 anos, era uma pessoa bastante agradável, diferente do que o rapaz estava acostumado. Jinchu já tinha se afeiçoado ao senhor, como se fosse um avô que nunca tinha conhecido.—Esse é meu velho amigo, Kazuya Taki.

—Muito prazer, Jinchu, espero que um dia possamos trabalhar juntos. Tachibana-san, foi um prazer revê-lo!—Jinchu espera o homem partir, para poder fazer seu comentário:

—Senhor Tachibana, ele não é meio velho para trabalhar como motoboy?—O senhor dá uma gargalhada, coçando a cabeça antes de responder:

—Ah sim, ele não é um motoboy, Jinchu. Ele...nos auxilia de vez em quando. Mas então, já procurou alguma escola pra se matricular?

—Ahn??? Aquele papo de me matricular era sério?

—Mas é claro! Eu vou contratar um vagabundo, por acaso?

—Fala sério, Senhor Tachibana! Eu mal freqüentava o colégio lá nos States...

—Isso não é desculpa para não freqüentar aqui! Nunca empreguei um iletrado, e essa não será uma exceção!

—Tsc...Tachibana-san é muito severo!

—Não venha de gracinhas, é para seu próprio bem!

—Certo...—O rapaz suspira, percebendo que não ganharia aquela discussão.—...certo, amanhã mesmo eu me matriculo no colégio mais próximo do trabalho.

—Por que não vai hoje à tarde? Eu mesmo já fiz todos os telefonemas e eles já estão esperando por sua presença.

—Argh! Fui ludibriado por um coroa!—Tachibana ri, vendo Jinchu dar um tapa na própria testa, de indignação.—Bem, alguma entrega que eu tenha que fazer?

—No momento não, ainda está bem cedo, mas você pode ir buscar umas roupas que eu deixei na lavanderia.

O rapaz sobe na moto que Tobei Tachibana tinha lhe confiado: uma bela Honda CBR600—predominantemente vermelha e com detalhes em preto—e parte para buscar a encomenda.

Ao chegar na lavanderia, é recebido por um rapaz apenas um pouco mais velho que ele, de cabelos pretos e espetados, com um sorriso fácil no rosto:

—Em que posso ajudá-lo, rapazinho?

—Você pode começar não me chamando dessa forma. Além disso, vim buscar uma encomenda em nome de Tachibana Tobei.

—Ah, me perdoe...—O rapaz ri levemente, meio sem graça pela possibilidade de ter ofendido Jinchu.—Eu já vou buscar as roupas que ele deixou com a gente.—O rapaz vai para os fundos da loja. Nesse momento, um outro homem entra na pequena lavanderia, com cabelos ruivos e um olhar de poucos amigos. Ele troca olhares rapidamente com Jinchu, que no mesmo momento, sente uma forte dor de cabeça, sentindo como se fosse perder os sentidos, ou mesmo o controle de seu corpo. O homem entra nos fundos da lavanderia também, bradando em voz alta:

—Oe! Keitaro! Tem cliente!

—Ah! Eu sei! Pare de gritar dentro da loja!–Keitaro retorna à recepção, vendo Jinchu apoiado sobre o balcão, ofegante.—Ah! Garoto, você está bem?

Jinchu normalmente mandaria quem quer que estivesse se preocupando com ele calar a boca, ou deixar de ser idiota, mas tinha percebido uma genuína preocupação, vinda de uma pessoa que nem conhecia ele. O rapaz então abre um singelo sorriso, que não poderia ser visto por Keitaro, já que estava voltado para o chão, ainda sentindo dores. Jinchu passa a mão no rosto, e percebe que seu nariz sangrava, como se a pressão tivesse variado abruptamente:

—Não foi nada, Keitaro, é esse seu nome?

—Sim, Keitaro Kikuchi.

—Pode me dizer uma coisa? Quem é esse cara que entrou aqui?

—Ah, é o novo rapaz de entregas, ele...—Keitaro vacila por um segundo, e depois se recompõe, atropelando as palavras.—Ele te ofendeu ou algo do tipo? Por favor, me desculpe senhor! Ele é assim mesmo, mas não quer dizer que ele seja má pessoa! Na verdade, ele tem um grande coração, apenas não sabe demonstrar isso para as pessoas.

—Ei!

—Eu o contratei porque ele já tinha sido mandando embora de vários empregos, e eu realmente acredito em dar chances para pessoas!

—Ei!

—Além do mais, todos nós poderíamos ser melhores se nos dessem uma segunda chance para certas coisas.

—EI! KEITARO!

—Hã?

—Ele não fez nada...é só que...eu tenho a impressão de que já o conhecia de algum lugar.—Jinchu pega as roupas das mãos de Keitaro, lhe entregando o recibo, e virando para a porta.—Ah, Keitaro, meu nome é Jinchu Ukematsu, qualquer coisa, pode me procurar no restaurante do senhor Tachibana.

—Ora...—O jovem dono da lavanderia diz, com um sorriso largo estampado em face.—Pode deixar, eu procuro sim, Jin-kun! Tenha um bom dia.—Jinchu apenas responde com um breve meneio de braço, deixando a loja, e subindo na moto:

—"Isso foi...realmente estranho"—O rapaz pensa, enquanto dava partida na moto. Além da forte dor de cabeça, sentia aquela mesma dor percorrendo o corpo que havia enfrentado durante sua transformação, ainda nos Estados Uniddos. Mas dessa vez, era como se seu corpo estivesse tentando se transformar por contra própria. Seria aquele rapaz uma ameaça? Lamentava-se por não ter perguntado seu nome a Keitaro, mas esperava que houvesse uma nova oportunidade.

Ele coloca o capacete, quando duas motos cortam o ar, logo em sua frente, sendo perseguidas por uma viatura da polícia:  
—"Graças a deus!"—Pensa o rapaz, sorrindo por baixo de seu capacete.—"Quando achei que o tédio ia me matar, tinha que aparecer alguém pra me salvar!"—A Honda CBR600 arranca em perseguição aos supostos bandidos. Jinchu ultrapassa a viatura da polícia, acenando jocosamente para seus ocupantes, antes de se colocar entre as duas motos:

—E aí, moçada? Dia bonito pra fugir da polícia, hein?—Os dois não conseguem esconder seu espanto, eis que Jinchu aproveita, apoiando as mãos no console de sua moto e impulsionando-se para acertar um chute no motociclista à sua direita, que perde o equilíbrio e sobe no meio fio, acertando um canteiro que o projeta para frente, derrubando o primeiro motociclista.

—Um a menos!—Jinchu diz, olhando para seu próximo adversário, enquanto desciam em velocidade vertiginosa uma ladeira.—Já está pensando em desistir?—O homem dá um chute na moto de Jinchu, que quase perde o equilíbrio.—Woah! Era só dizer "Não"! Eu não ia me ofender!

As duas motos cortam o sinal vermelho, atravessando o cruzamento, intocadas. A moto perseguida subitamente faz uma curva fechada, entrando num beco. O tempo de reação de Jinchu é o suficiente para não perde-lo de vista, mas tinha cedido grande espaço para sua presa. No final do beco, um homem de jaqueta branca, com forro preto, calça também branca, na faixa dos quarenta anos, se postava em guarda, como se esperasse a moto:

—Ei!—Jinchu grita, em vão, pois o homem não reagia, nem se movia.—Vovô! Sai da frente! O cara não vai parar por nada!—Novamente sem sucesso, Jinchu tentava alcançar a outra moto, surpreendendo-se com a cena a seguir:

O homem salta, estendendo a perna numa voadora, que atinge o peitoral do motociclista. Este por sua vez, é arremessado da moto, dando um giro completo no ar, caindo de barriga no chão. Jinchu freia, descendo da moto e observando aquela misteriosa figura, de presença realmente imponente:

—Nada mal para um velho, hein?—Jinchu diz, provocando o misterioso homem.  
—Você também pilota muito bem, só precisa usar mais a cabeça.—O homem de jaqueta branca se ajoelha, pegando uma sacola.—Se tivesse percebido que só esse carregava alguma coisa, não precisaria ter derrubado o outro e sua perseguição teria sido bem mais breve.

—Típico dos coroas...sempre querendo ensinar.—Jinchu leva as mãos na nuca, se aproximando.—Se eu o tivesse derrubado primeiro, não teria sido tão divertido...gaaahhh..—Jinchu sente aquela mesma dor pressionando toda a extensão de seu corpo. Em sua cintura principalmente, a dor era insuportável.

—Garoto...você está bem?

—Fique longe!—Jinchu arrisca um soco, que é esquivado prontamente pelo homem de jaqueta.—Eu vou acabar com você!—Em uma nova investida, Jinchu desfere um chute circular. O homem gira, seguindo a linha do chute, o aparando em seu momento de menor força e derrubando Jinchu.

—O que está te acontecendo garoto?

—Todos os Riders! Eu vou matar todos vocês!—Jinchu esbravejava, ao se levantar.

—O quê?

—Hã?—O rapaz parecia voltar ao seu normal, baixando a guarda. O homem de jaqueta apresa seu braço, lhe derrubando novamente numa chave.—Ei! Que que você tá fazendo?

—Eu posso lhe perguntar a mesma coisa...por que estava me atacando? Que história é essa de matar todos os Riders?

—Eu...eu não sei...—Dito isso, uma gargalhada ecoa pelo beco, espantando o rapaz, que é logo solto pelo homem de jaqueta.

—Quem está aí?—Jinchu diz, se colocando em guarda. Ele percebe uma movimentação pelas escadas de incêndio, sem conseguir distinguir o que era. Logo, no final do beco, vê uma silhueta humanóide, caminhando na direção dos dois. Quando se revela, é possível perceber que sua aparência em muito lembrava a de Jinchu quando transformado, embora o peitoral fosse num padrão diferente, parecendo uma placa de armadura com uma segunda placa por cima do peitoral, cobrindo até metade de seu pescoço. O elmo também tinha uma aparência de inseto, porém mais monstruosa, lembrando um distorcido louva-a-deus. Sua voz, alternando entre o gutural e o rasgado, mostra que ele era o detentor daquela risada macabra, quando diz:

—Arilus, Arilus...sabe, foi muito inteligente ter fugido para o Japão, mas nosso líder com certeza descobriria sua localização, apenas estudando sobre você!

—Você...Vocês! Eu já esperava que me perseguissem...mas me surpreendo que tenham me encontrado tão cedo.—O rapaz faz menção de partir para o ataque, quando vê o braço do homem de jaqueta estendido, para lhe impedir.—O que foi agora?

—Nunca achei que veria um Kaijin novamente.—A voz, outrora cheia de energia, agora tinha uma tristeza profunda, como se fosse o fim de suas esperanças.—Parece que meu destino será lutar eternamente.—Com essa frase, o homem junta os braços ao lado direito do corpo, um na vertical, outro na horizontal, cerrando os punhos, produzindo um característico som metálico. Um cinto branco, com uma jóia vermelha surge em sua cintura, emitindo uma grande energia. Com movimentos ágeis, ele estende um dos braços, revezando-o em seguida com o outro, terminando com o braço direito estendido para a direita, e o braço esquerdo voltado para a mesma direção. Sua voz parecia um trovão quando exclama uma palavra que há mais de 15 anos não se atrevera a pronunciar:

—**HENSHIN**!—O corpo do homem é coberto por uma luz de tom levemente azulado, sendo coberto por uma carapaça negra, com detalhes nos pulsos e tornozelos, assim como no colar da placa peitoral, na forma de listras vermelhas e amarelas. Um símbolo branco no lado esquerdo do peito, e o capacete negro, com grandes olhos vermelhos, revela aquele misterioso motoqueiro, que se apresenta em bom tom.—**Kamen Rider BLACK**!

—Kamen...Rider...—Jinchu diz, espantado.

—Black?—Completa o monstruoso adversário. Ele então ri, se recompondo.—Mas que coisa...minha missão não envolvia enfrentar você. Porém, não posso perder a chance de destruir um lendário Kamen Rider.

—Então não vou ficar fora dessa...—O primeiro homem a ser derrubado finalmente levanta-se, dando lugar a uma outra forma monstruosa. Usando roupas em verde escuro, tinha uma placa peitoral similar a de seu companheiro, no tom vermelho. Seu elmo lembrava um monstruoso besouro, com longas antenas.

—Sagra!—Diz o homem com elmo de louva-a-deus.—Você então enfrenta Arilus, eu quero muito enfrentar Black!

—Maldição, Papilon!—O besouro diz, injuriado.—Se eu acabar logo com o protótipo eu vou querer lutar também.

—Que seja...

—Calem a boca!—Jinchu diz.—Meu nome não é Arilus! E eu quero ver quem vai ser o infeliz que vai me enfrentar! GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH—Com um urro, o rapaz dá lugar a sua forma transformada. Sua roupa negra, com a placa peitoral e as ombreiras no tom de verde claro, com as botas e o elmo combinando, dá lugar aos trajes comum que o rapaz utilizava. A transformação de Jinchu era notavelmente a mais dolorosa, como se seu corpo fosse dilacerado a cada pequena modificação que seu corpo sofria até chegar àquele estágio final—Vamos lá!—Diz um ofegante Jinchu, avançando em carga contra aquele que foi chamado de Sagra. Seu adversário por sua vez, dá um incrível salto por cima de Jinchu, parando em suas costas e desferindo um poderoso chute direto, derrubando o rapaz:

—Já caiu?—A voz o provocava, mas havia algo de familiar nela.—Você não deveria ser um pouco mais forte?

Jinchu apóia uma das mãos no chão, impulsionando-se para um chute em direção de seu adversário, que o esquiva com destreza. Parando de pé novamente, o rapaz apenas tem tempo de bloquear um novo chute direto de Sagra, para então tentar um contragolpe. Para sua surpresa, Sagra lança-se num salto para trás, fluído como a própria água, afastando-se quase dez metros sem fazer o menor esforço:

—Surpreso, Arilus? Minhas pernas tem força suficiente para um salto desses parecer brincadeira de criança.

—Se pular resolvesse qualquer briga, sapos seriam os bichos mais fortes do reino animal.—Jinchu avança contra seu adversário, desferindo um chute circular que é aparado sem dificuldade. Sagra tenta um novo contra-ataque, mas Jinchu tinha conseguido ser mais rápido que o movimento de perna de seu adversário. O rapaz tenta em seguida um par de socos, o primeiro passa batido, mas o segundo atinge com tudo o estômago de Sagra. O adversário de Jinchu cede, arqueando o corpo para a frente, tendo o rosto totalmente desprotegido para um chute direto do Kamen Rider, como se descontasse pelo primeiro ataque recebido.

Black não parecia ter muita dificuldade na luta. Embora visse que o seu adversário era mais rápido e talvez até mais forte, Black conseguia se manter pura e unicamente com sua experiência, desviando de mais uma sequência de ataques e parando ao lado de Jinchu:

—Arilus, vamos acabar com essa luta!

—Arilus é o seu passado, negão! Mas vambora nessa!—Os dois saltam, Jinchu ergue sua perna numa voadora, Black gira o corpo numa cambalhota, estendendo a perna também e gritando:

—**RIDER KICK**!—Jinchu acha graça ao ver o homem anunciando seu ataque, mas tenta gravar na mente o nome do ataque, bem sonoro, contagiante até.

Antes que os dois pudessem atingir seus alvos, são arremessados para trás por um duro golpe. Os dois vão ao chão, surpresos, e percebem uma movimentação estranha próxima aos dois adversários, também caídos. Logo, um terceiro aparece, vestindo trajes em um azul escuro, com placa peitoral e ombreiras similares aos de Jinchu, Sagra e Papilon, com o elmo lembrando um perigoso tigre:

—Idiotas! Quem mandou vocês enfrentarem Arilus?

—Peço perdão...—Sagra dizia, se levantando.—Mas a tentação foi grande, senhor.

—Essa voz...—Jinchu parecia reconhecer aquele homem.—Você é o cara do laboratório!

—Sim, modelo novo...que acha de mim agora? Aquela humilhação não vai mais acontecer! Mas não é para isso que viemos...—Chris abaixa-se, pegando a sacola e a arremessa em direção a Jinchu.—...você não pode ser um Kamen Rider sem um cinto, não acha?

—E quem diabos disse que eu quero ser um Kamen Rider? E o que diabos é um Kamen Rider?—Ele ouve a risada Chris, irritando-se com o escárnio.

—Arilus, você sente como seu corpo fosse ser estraçalhado toda vez que se transforma, não é? Além do mais, sempre que chega perto de outro como você, sua cabeça parece que vai explodir, não?

—E o que isso interessa a vocês?

—Não me entenda mal, eu gostaria muito de ver você morrendo por pura imbecilidade de não conseguir entender que sua transformação ainda não está completa. Mas o seu tio não gostaria de te ver morrendo a toa, e você ainda vai ser uma ferramenta útil para a gente.

—Vai sonhando!

—Eu não tenho mais a fraqueza conhecida como sonhar...até a próxima, Arilus! Depois de hoje, quando nos encontrarmos novamente, lutaremos até a sua morte!

Os três partem, deixando Black e Jinchu sozinhos naquele beco. Black volta a sua forma humana tranquilamente. Arilus, por sua vez, sente fortes dores, como se seu corpo fosse virado do avesso, antes de voltar ao normal. Ele estava ajoelhado, com aquela sacola em mãos, quando o homem lhe ajuda a se levantar:

—Seus amigos são estranhos, garoto. Mas eles parecem ter razão em uma coisa: se continuar se transformando dessa forma, seu corpo pode não resistir.

—Obrigado pela ajuda, velho. Eu...nem sei seu nome ainda.

—Eu sou Kotaro Minami.—Ele diz, sorrindo gentilmente.—Quanto ao cinto...

—Tem razão...ah, meu nome é Jinchu Ukematsu.—O rapaz abre a sacola, revelando um cinto branco, parecendo obra de uma avançada engenharia, com uma grande fivela de mesma cor, parecendo vazia de alguma forma. Jinchu hesita, mas logo o coloca em sua cintura. O cinto parece reagir ao entrar em contato com o corpo do rapaz, como se acendesse uma luz vermelha no centro da fivela. O rapaz cai novamente ao chão, sentindo uma dor insuportável ao perceber que o cinto estava penetrando em seu abdome. Ele chega a babar de tanta dor, contraindo e encolhendo-se tamanha era sua aflição. A absorção do cinto termina, mas Jinchu não parecia acordar:  
—Garoto? Jinchu?—Kotaro ajoelha-se ao lado dele, preocupado com seu aliado de poucos instantes. Do alto de um prédio próximo, Chris—o único que não estava transformado—Sagra e Papilon observavam. Chris alcança um pequeno comunicador e diz, com um sorriso:

—Missão cumprida, senhor. Estaremos de olho no seu projeto...sim, parece que ele já entrou em contato com dois outros riders...mas só tem ciência de um deles...eliminarei eles quando for apropriado...

_Continua no capítulo 2_


	3. Capítulo 2 Destruidor de Mundos

**KAMEN RIDER ARILUS**

**Capítulo 2 – Destruidor de Mundos**

—Ugh...meu corpo...dói até os fios de cabelo!—Jinchu tentava se levantar daquela cama que nada tinha de familiar. O teto também lhe era estranho e a decoração daquele quarto também. O rapaz consegue sentar-se, quando vê o senhor Tachibana entrando ao quarto, acompanhado de outro senhor, de jaleco.

—Finalmente acordou, huh? Kotaro deixou você aqui, você estava resmungando sobre o teste de aptidão para o colégio Jounan, parece que você não compareceu a tempo, hein?

—Senhor Tachibana...—O rapaz baixa a cabeça, constrangido e envergonhado, não sabia que desculpa poderia inventar. Nem mesmo conseguia se forçar a mentir para o homem que vinha lhe ajudando nos últimos dias sem pedir nada em troca.—Eu...

—Então por isso, eu chamei um amigo para que pudesse fazer a entrevista aqui mesmo, já que ele faz parte da banca de admissão do colégio!—Um homem entra no quarto, surpreendendo Jinchu. Ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor, penetrantes.

—Bom dia, Jinchu...eu sou Takeshi Hongo e talvez, se você se sair bem nessa entrevista, eu possa ser um dos seus professores.—Ele possuía um sorriso gentil, como o de um irmão mais velho no qual Jinchu pudesse confiar. Talvez justamente por isso, o rapaz tenha desconfiado de algo. Tachibana Tobei deixa o quarto, para que os dois pudessem conversar:

—Então, Jinchu. Tachibana me falou que você veio dos Estados Unidos para o Japão. O que pode me dizer sobre essa mudança? Algum motivo específico?

—Eu queria aprender uma língua estrangeira, achei que pudesse ser uma boa forma.

—É mesmo? Devo lhe parabenizar, seu japonês é fluente.

—Minha pronuncia pode ser boa, mas de vez em quando eu confundo as palavras quando as ouço ou leio.

—Certo, e o que você pode me dizer de sua vida nos Estados Unidos?

—Hongo-sensei?

—Sim?

—O que é um Kamen Rider?

—E por que me pergunta isso?

—Você é um deles, não é? Assim como Kotaro Minami, e assim como eu, você teve o corpo modificado por algum motivo, e se tornou o que eles chamam de Kamen Rider, não foi?—Takeshi ri, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

—Kotaro me falou que você era diferente...mas não o quanto você era perspicaz, garoto. Não há alguém igual a mim, ou a Kotaro, há pelo menos 15 anos. Eu estava esperando ansioso por esse dia: O dia em que voltaria a existir alguém que pudesse ser chamado de Kamen Rider. Você me perguntou o que um Kamen Rider é, pois eu lhe direi: Um Kamen Rider é alguém disposto a lutar pela vida e pela justiça, alguém que já perdeu tudo, mas que não abaixa a cabeça para ninguém, pois sabe que é uma das únicas esperanças que esse mundo ainda possui.

—E quem disse que eu quero isso?—O rapaz diz, irritado. Em fúria, ele se levanta, encarando Hongo.—Quem disse que eu acredito em justiça? Eu acredito apenas na vingança, por aqueles que roubaram minha vida, que roubaram minha humanidade e mataram meus amigos!

—Você fala como se tivesse uma escolha...—Hongo se levanta, caminhando em direção à janela, como se ignorasse o rompante de fúria do rapaz.

—E vocês vão me obrigar?

—Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.—O homem sorri, abrindo a janela, deixando uma brisa fria entrar. –Se justiça não fizesse parte da sua vida, nunca pensaria em vingança.

—Essa é uma forma estranha de se pensar...

—Somos pessoas que no mínimo seriam consideradas estranhas, Kamen Rider...  
—Já disse que eu não vou ser isso! Quem é você para decidir minha vida?—Jinchu avança contra Hongo com um soco, que é esquivado sem muitos problemas. Hongo deixa a perna no caminho de Jinchu, fanzendo com que ele tropeçasse e caísse sem muitas defesas pela janela. O rapaz cai cinco andares, nos fundos de um prédio. Ele olha para cima, apenas para ver Hongo Takeshi saltando pela janela, aterrissando ao seu lado sem a menor dificuldade:

—Desculpe pelo mal jeito, Jinchu.—Hongo estende a mão para o rapaz, com um sorriso gentil em face.—Acho que já não sou mais rápido como costumava ser.

—Eu vou arrebentar sua cara...velho ou não...

—Espero que guarde isso para outro dia.—A mão continua estendida para o rapaz, que finalmente a aceita.—Até lá, seja bem vindo ao Colégio do Distrito de Jounan, rapaz.

No dia seguinte, Jinchu já estava matriculado e pronto para começar a assistir aulas. Não vislumbrava ter que usar uniforme tão cedo, mas também não podia discutir, já que o senhor Tachibana que tinha lhe conseguido a vaga e não queria causar problemas para ele:

—Puxa vida, eu vou ter mesmo que estudar aqui?—Jinchu falava sozinho, carregando sua pasta com as duas mãos por detrás de sua cabeça, os cotovelos ao alto.—Eu achei que tinha escapado dessa sina quando me tornei um...—ele para ao sentir uma mão segurando sua pasta e vira-se rapidamente para trás.

—Quando se tornou um...?—Uma garota segurava sua pasta e ela não tinha o olhar dos mais amigáveis para Jinchu. Ainda assim, ela era bonita, tinha um rosto delicado, cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo, e óculos que destacavam seus olhos, que eram de um curioso tom verde. Com um olhar mais atento, Jinchu percebe que o tom da cor dos olhos dela variavam com a incidência de luz, alternando entre verde e azul.

—Um...rebelde sem causa?—Jinchu abre um sorriso amarelo, meio constrangido com a situação.

—Como eu imaginei, um rapaz mais velho cursando o colegial—e chegando no meio do ano—só poderia ser um vândalo tentando arranjar encrenca!

—Como sabe que eu não estudo aqui desde o começo do ano?

—Eu conheço todo mundo desse colégio, e tenho memória fotográfica!

—Que legal!—O sorriso amarelo do rapaz logo se torna um de deboche. —Eu, por outro lado, bebo para esquecer! Talvez você possa servir de backup pro que eu quiser lembrar e não conseguir!

—Idiota!—A menina ofendida bate perna e logo vai embora, irritada.—Só fique sabendo que eu estou de olho!

—As mulheres me amam...—ele abre um sorrisinho, voltando a sua pose anterior e tornando a caminhar, procurando sua sala. O rapaz estranha como se sentia em um ambiente familiar nesse colégio: os alunos não mostravam um pingo de respeito pelas instalações; não mostravam respeito nenhum também pelos professores – o que era no mínimo estranho, sendo Hongo Takeshi um deles – e não pareciam também mostrar muito respeito um pelo outro. Delinqüentes pareciam espreitar por qualquer canto, e Jinchu se virava bem num ambiente desses. Ele continua caminhando pelo corredor, até que vê aquela garota de olhos verdes que tinha lhe chamado a atenção anteriormente. Ela parecia discutir energicamente com um grupo de alunos que estavam pichando a parede:

—Vândalos! Eu vou denunciar vocês!—Jinchu percebe pela reação dos garotos que a menina poderia precisar de ajuda em questão de instantes:

—Será que o discurso dela não muda?—Jinchu balbucia antes de se meter entre a garota e os alunos. Ele pára na frente deles, com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta, sorrindo tranqüilo:

—Olá, pessoal! Como é que estão? Essa garota tá perturbando vocês?

—Quem é você?—O maior deles, careca, de olhos saltados como um louco se aproxima de Jinchu, já mostrando que paciência não era uma virtude que possuía.—Amigo da pentelha? Ou é namorado da delatora?

—Uau! Estou surpreso de que você saiba o significado de delatora! —O novato ri, tirando uma das mãos do bolso.—Na verdade, não tenho nenhuma relação com a garota, ela realmente intimida com esse olhar dela. Acontece que nós somos irmãos!

—É verdade?—Um dos rapazes pergunta, achando que os dois eram bastante diferentes.

—Vocês não parecem muito um com o outro!—Outro deles aponta, se achando muito perspicaz.

—É porque fomos separados na infância!

—Ah, faz sentido!

—Então você vai querer apanhar por ela?—O grandalhão, suposto líder, indaga.

—Na verdade, não!—Jinchu não parecia se afetar com o grupo de alunos o cercando, por outro lado a garota já tremia de medo com a possibilidade de se envolver numa briga. Mesmo assim ela não conseguia correr. —Mas eu se fosse vocês não me meteria com ela, o namorado dela é um dos caras mais fortes do colégio Suzuran, vocês não sabiam?

—Hm? Colégio Suzuran?

—Sim, lá só tem bandido! Todos os caras lá já foram preso por pequenos delitos! Mas dizem que o namorado dela está sendo procurado por assassinato; latrocínio; parricídio; regicídio e até deicídio!

—Meu deus!—Um outro rapaz do grupo parecia ter se impressionado com a história, já puxando a manga daquele maior que parecia o líder do grupo.—Hide, vamos embora, eu não quero provocar um cara desses!

–Mas...

—Eu também não, Hide!—Outro do grupo se manifesta, sendo seguido pelo restante. Confuso, o grandalhão Hide começa a se afastar junto de seu grupo. Com a partida do grupo, Jinchu volta-se para a menina:

—Se continuar com esse estresse todo, vai acabar com muitos inimigos por aqui, menininha!

—Não me diga algo que eu já sei!—Ela parecia irritada no começo, mas logo se acalma. —Olha, me desculpa por ter te perturbado na entrada, mas é que minha mãe dava aula nesse colégio. Eu vinha aqui sempre esperar por ela pra voltar pra casa, até o dia em que ela...bem...

—Sinto muito.— Jinchu diz

—Depois que ela morreu, esse lugar ficou tão decadente...sei que é apenas coincidência, mas eu não consigo deixar de relacionar uma coisa à outra...e...eu queria que esse lugar voltasse a ser aquele lugar de minhas memórias...por isso eu não posso tolerar esses vândalos e delinqüentes!

—Tadinha!—Jinchu abraça a garota e aperta o rosto dela contra seu peito.—Pode chorar, menina! Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la a realizar seu sonho!

—Seu...—A garota desfere um violento gancho no queixo de Jinchu, que a solta no ato, rindo levemente.—...idiota! Você acha legal ficar zombando dos sentimentos dos outros?

—Relaxa, menina!—Jinchu repousa sua mão no ombro dela, sorrindo de uma forma gentil, uma imagem que a garota não esperaria do rapaz.—Não estou brincando quando disse que quero te ajudar. Eu...bem...eu sei o que é perder alguém importante. Meus pais faleceram num acidente de avião quando era criança...se eu tivesse pelo menos a chance de restaurar algo que me trouxesse lembranças boas deles, eu não hesitaria um segundo sequer. Por isso, quando precisar de uma força, ou de um ombro para chorar, conte comigo!

—Seu bobo...—a menina nem percebe o sorriso que tinha em rosto depois desse discurso, e dá um soco no ombro dele, de leve.—...quem disse que eu vou chorar?

—Haha...desculpe. —O clima animoso entre os dois parecia ter se dissipado por completo, e Jinchu não conseguia evitar o sentimento de satisfação ao fazer algum amigo. —Eu sou Jinchu Ukematsu, e você?

—Meu nome é Naoko Midorikawa. Agora, posso perguntar uma coisa?

—O que é?

—Deicídio? Sério mesmo?

—Bem, funcionou né?

—E o que você espera que eles façam quando entenderem que foram enganados?

—Cair na gargalhada? —Jinchu responde, com uma expressão besta em face, mostrando que esperava o completo oposto.

—Então você arriscou ter a fúria deles contra você só para dar umas risadas? Você é mais louco do que eu pensava!

—Pelo menos assim eles se desligam de você. Além do mais, eu vim de um lugar em que esse tipo de coisa era rotina. Não tenho medo desses caras não.

—Eu que não vou ficar levando você pro hospital...

Jinchu não sabia que estava sendo observado, mas Chris, acompanhado por Sagra e Mantis, espreitava o motoqueiro do alto da fachada do colégio Jounan:

—Sagra...—Chris diz, com sua voz fria e sem vida.

—Sim, senhor?

—Fique de olho em Arilus, acompanhe seus movimentos.

—Ele mudou muito desde a transformação, vocês não acham?—Sagra diz, se agachando para observar melhor.

—Talvez ele não saiba o que está para lhe acontecer. —Mantis se manifesta— Mas tenho certeza de que seu espírito não está deixando isso passar.

—Nada disso nos interessa.—Chris interrompe os dois, mesmo a sua voz sem emoção poderia mostrar uma leve preocupação em momentos como aquele, em que pensava no que poderia acontecer se Jinchu se tornasse consciente do que havia acontecido antes do tempo.—Apenas fique de olho nele. Use sua forma humana, se achar necessário! Mas aconteça o que acontecer, Arilus não pode despertar antes do tempo!

Jinchu já tinha terminado suas aulas do dia, e estava esperando Hongo Takeshi para que pudessem conversar mais a respeito do que estava lhe acontecendo, mas quem surge primeiro é Naoko:

—Jinchu, o que está fazendo?

—Ah, Naoko!—Ele sorri ao ver a menina, sua primeira amizade além do senhor Tachibana. Sua única amizade que tinha uma idade próxima a dele.—Estou esperando o professor Hongo.

—O que você aprontou agora?

—Nada!—Ele percebe que ela não parecia acreditar, eis que ele se exalta.—Eu juro!—Ao perceber a menina rindo, Jinchu percebe também que havia sido manipulado. Tinha conhecido a garota há poucas horas e ela já lhe provocava.—Ora, sua...

—Mas o professor Hongo provavelmente vai demorar, hoje tem reunião.

—Então não resta muito o que fazer...—Jinchu suspira, apoiando as mãos na nuca.—...quer companhia para voltar pra casa?

—Não vou lhe atrapalhar?

—De forma alguma, eu insisto.

Os dois caminham para a saída do pátio do colégio, um provocando o outro. Jinchu se detém por um instante ao sair do colégio: do outro lado da rua, ele vê um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, usando um blazer preto abotoado. Os dois trocam olhares, mas Jinchu não consegue entender o motivo do sorriso que o outro rapaz mostrava:

"—Boiola..."—Jinchu pensa, não dando mais atenção. O outro rapaz vira-se e caminha na direção de um muro que cercava aquela esquina onde se encontrava. Jinchu não consegue ver, mas ele atravessaria a parede do muro como se fosse uma mera serventia à rua principal. Dessa parede, algumas criaturas monstruosas —kaijin— brotariam. Pareciam enormes insetos negros, assemelhando-se levemente à baratas. Uma voz autoritária surge da parede do muro, que oscilava uma luz estranha, numa cor que não parecia pertencer ao espectro de cores que humanos normalmente poderiam ver:

—DarkRoaches...um pequeno teste. Encontrem Arilus!

Quando Naoko e Jinchu decidem atravessar uma rua, eles logo se vêm cercados por Hide e seu grupo. Com face nada amigáveis, eles exibiam alguns pedaços de madeira e canos nas mãos, e Jinchu já sabia o motivo da aparição do grupo, além de saber exatamente como lidaria com eles:

—Posso ajudá-los?

—Você se acha muito esperto, né? —Hide, com seu tamanho se destacava do resto do grupo. —Eu lembrei o que regicídio significava! E ninguém ficaria livre depois de um crime desses! Por isso sua história é falsa!

—E deicídio?—Jinchu sorria, sua voz estava embargada com escárnio.

—Bem...isso eu não descobri o que é isso ainda, mas não importa! Eu vou amassar sua cara!

—Você pode tentar...mas eu posso pedir pra deixar a garota ir? Não tem sentido ela correr esse risco a toa.

Hide pondera por alguns instantes, abrindo caminho para que ela passasse. Jinchu praticamente força a garota, que relutava:

—Jinchu, vamos embora!—Ela tinha um leve tom de desespero na voz.—Eles simplesmente não valem a pena!

—Não...—Jinchu encaminha ela para fora do cerco, sem demonstrar qualquer preocupação.—Mas depois de hoje, nenhum deles vai causar mais problemas na sua escola!

—...

—Não me olhe assim!—Ele entrelaça os dedos das mãos e os estrala, de forma ruidosa. O som tinha um sutil aspecto metálico, mas ninguém poderia perceber tão facilmente.—Eu não disse que ia te ajudar a dar um jeito nesses vândalos? Eu peço desculpa, mas a única forma que eu conheço para lidar com eles é essa!

O grupo fecha o cerco sobre Jinchu uma vez mais, mas o rapaz apenas boceja, sem parecer incomodado. Quando uma dupla parte pra cima do Rider, ele apenas faz um movimento como se pedisse para os dois se afastarem, estendendo os braços para o lado, que é suficiente para arremessar os dois em direções opostas com violência:

—Vamos lá...venham enfrentar o Monstro!—Jinchu agora sorria de forma sádica, esperando o ataque. Sua demonstração de força havia intimidado o grupo, mas o líder, Hide, não se assustaria tão fácil.

Ele avança contra Jinchu num soco direto, que é agilmente esquivado com um passo para o lado. Jinchu aproveita a brecha e desfere um chute após um elegante giro, que atinge certeiramente o rosto de Hide, que vai ao chão, nocauteado. Em menos de cinco movimentos, Jinchu havia terminado aquele combate: ninguém mais tinha brio para enfrentá-lo.  
O grupo foge, abandonando seu líder. Jinchu abre um sorriso melancólico: Nem mesmo as lutas ele poderia aproveitar, agora que seu corpo havia sido transformado. Mesmo se contendo, não haviam nas ruas rivais para ele. Naoko havia observado a luta abismada: quem realmente era aquele garoto? Como ele lutava com tanta facilidade?

—Jinchu...—Ela se aproximava, ainda um pouco assustada. O seu temor é totalmente repelido por um sorriso gentil que o rapaz exibia.

—E não é que eu ganhei?—Ele dizia com um falso espanto, como se aquela situação fosse completamente inesperada.

—Eu não esperava que você fosse forte de verdade, seu vândalo!—Os dois riem, até ouvirem um som estranho e perturbador. O sinistro farfalhar vinha de diversas direções e antes que pudessem perceber, os três já estavam cercados pelos Darkroaches. O espanto e o medo atingem igualmente tanto Naoko quanto Jinchu. Ele se coloca na frente da amiga para protegê-la, tentando prestar atenção em todos os lados para não serem atacados de surpresa.  
Um deles tenta se aproveitar da situação para atacar Jinchu pelas costas, mas não esperava pelos sentidos aguçados do Rider, que previne o ataque com um chute para trás, quase como um coice, que joga a criatura para trás, caindo de costas no chão:

—Jinchu!—Naoko estava apavorada, ouvir o desespero em sua voz era o suficiente para Jinchu se concentrar e manter seu foco.—O que são essas coisas? O que nós vamos fazer?

—Fica calma!—O tom imperativo e determinado na voz de Jinchu era o suficiente para que Naoko se sentisse mais segura, suas mãos estavam firmes nos ombros de Jinchu, tendo ele como único apoio naquela situação.

Jinchu analisava suas alternativas, estudando as possibilidades de fuga: abrir caminho direto com socos e chutes não era a melhor alternativa. O rapaz não conseguia pensar em outras possibilidades, até que ele vê que um dos caminhos bloqueados tinha o acesso para uma escada de incêndio.

—Naoko!—Jinchu olha para ela uma última vez, com um sorriso desdenhoso em face.—Pega o Hide, que nós vamos sair daqui

O rapaz cerra os punhos, avançando sem piedade, desferindo poderosos socos e chutes para abrir caminho. Naoko tem pouco tempo para se preparar, puxando Hide e seguindo o caminho que Jinchu abria. Naoko havia reparado que o som dos golpes de Jinchu ao encontrarem os Darkroaches era o de metal encontrando metal, mas não tivera tempo para processar aquela informação.  
Ao chegar próximo da parede em que a escada estava anexada, o rapaz pega a garota e seu adversário anterior e salta escadaria acima. Ele deixa Hide sob cuidados da garota novamente, que começa a subir as escadarias. Ela olha para trás, espantando-se com Jinchu saltando sem medo novamente para a confusão que se instaurava na rua:

—Jinchu! O que você está fazendo?

—Eu estou garantindo sua fuga! Não desperdice!

—Mas...

—Vá agora!

A garota corre, desesperada novamente. Jinchu imaginava que aquelas criaturas estavam atrás exclusivamente dele, e por isso ele se sentia mais confortável para lutar do que para fugir:

—Venham...—ele sorri, satisfeito.—...venham enfrentar o Monstro!—O rapaz gira o corpo e salta com o punho estendido num soco, já derrubando um Darkroach. No fundo, Jinchu também queria se livrar daquele sentimento que tivera na luta contra a gangue de Hide, aquela sensação de que nenhuma luta poderia lhe satisfazer.

Para impedir o avanço de dois monstros, Jinchu salta para trás, usando as pernas para arremessá-los por cima de seu corpo. Ele rola com a queda, tentando ficar de pé o mais rápido possível. Sabia muito bem que numa luta contra muitos adversários, era importante não perder muito tempo e ficar de pé para se defender. O rapaz mantém o ritmo por tanto tempo quanto possível, mostrando-se um adversário difícil para aquelas criaturas, mas sem estar transformado, sabia que não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo. Ele salta para frente, com uma voadora, abrindo caminho e subindo num carro para conseguir pelo menos um tempo para realizar sua transformação.

O rapaz ainda tinha algum receio: era a primeira vez que se transformaria utilizando-se do cinto. Como se seu pensamento se materializasse, o seu cinto aparece, brotando de sua pele, atravessando a roupa e ficando em posição. Com um dos braços apontando para cima e o outro estendido para o lado, o movimento dos dois se cruzam, formando uma cruz frente ao rosto de Jinchu, que exclama, com vigor o cântico de transformação, a exemplo de Kotaro Minami:

—**HENSHIN!—**Uma luz azulada é emitida do cinto, que envolve o rapaz por completo, dando lugar a Arilus. As criaturas pareciam ofuscadas pelo brilho da transformação, e Jinchu aproveita para atacar.

Com as cargas de seu avanço, Jinchu destruía diversas daquelas criaturas, com socos e chutes, mas elas pareciam infindáveis. O cansaço logo se tornava inevitável, mas Jinchu não dava sinais de que iria fugir. Depois de alguns minutos, já se encontrava cercado por um grande número de criaturas. O rapaz, ofegante, mais uma vez se coloca em guarda, mas para seu espanto, as criaturas não atacam. A imagem deles se distorce por alguns instantes, como se uma parede de vidro vibrasse à sua frente. Com a movimentação dessa parede na direção dos Darkroaches, as criaturas finalmente somem, deixando o exausto rapaz realmente confuso. Ele se recosta na parede, deixando o corpo deslizar pela mesma até repousar sentado no chão. Pensava em reverter para sua forma humana, mas uma voz o impede, lhe assustando:

—Kamen Rider Arilus...—A voz atrai Jinchu para o acesso da rua ao beco em que havia lutado. Ele não conseguia vislumbrar a face da pessoa que lhe chamara pelo mesmo nome que aqueles envolvidos com Chris e a misteriosa organização responsável pela cirurgia que remodelara seu corpo, mas puramente este fato já era tudo que Jinchu precisava para ficar desconfiado. O rapaz se posta de pé, novamente cerrando os punhos, antevendo uma luta com aquela pessoa:

—Eu não vim para lutar, Jinchu Ukematsu. Mas sua existência é um perigo para todos os Riders!

—Hã?

—Eu vou pedir que me perdoe pelo que tenho que fazer, mas é imperativo que você seja completamente eliminado!

—Ei! Você acabou de dizer que não veio lutar!

—Não se preocupe, não vai ser uma luta!—Um brilho vermelho é emitido de sua cintura, e Jinchu já conseguia sentir-se assustado com a energia que aquele homem emanava de seu corpo.—Luta é quando quem é atacado tem chance de reagir ou contra-atacar!

A transformação que estava para acontecer é interrompida pelo impacto poderoso de algo no chão. Alguém tinha mirado um chute naquela pessoa que confrontava Jinchu, e por pouco não tivera sucesso. Logo essa pessoa se revela como Sagra, que se praguejava por ter errado:

—Você?—Jinchu cada vez ficava mais confuso.

—Você morto pouco nos interessa, Arilus!

—Você é um daqueles caras que eu enfrentei antes, né? O Papillon, ou Butterfly...

—Sagra, seu cretino! Meu codinome é Sagra! Caramba, mas você não muda mesmo, hein? Agora sai daqui que eu cuido desse cara!

—Cuidar...de mim?—O misterioso homem que atacara Jinchu mostrava um sorriso em face, e proferia suas palavras com um riso suave porém carregado em escárnio.—Para fugir, terão que passar por mim, e eu não vou permitir isso!—Jinchu conseguia agora ver o cinto que aquele homem portava, com uma entrada estranha na parte superior, ele percebe que seu adversário havia deslizado um curioso cartão para dentro do dispositivo no cinto, e uma voz é emitida pelo mesmo:

—**KAMEN RIDE!—**O homem usava das mãos para fechar o dispositivo do cinto, mas Jinchu não consegue ver sua transformação. Uma mão subitamente sai da parede, de forma similar a que os Darkroaches haviam sumido, e Jinchu é arrastado para dentro da mesma, sem conseguir impor resistência. Ele ouve protestos por parte de Sagra e de seu misterioso oponente, mas logo aquela viagem que estava a fazer se provaria traumática o suficiente para que o rapaz perdesse a consciência por alguns instantes.

Quando Jinchu desperta, já não estava mais transformado. Ele se espanta pelo cenário inexistente, como se estivesse sobre uma grande tela branca. Ouvindo passos, ele percebe aquele rapaz com quem tinha trocado olhares quando saía do colégio com Naoko:

—Jinchu Ukematsu, meu nome é Kadoya Tsukasa. Sou aquele que chamam de Destruidor de Mundos: Kamen Rider Decade!

—Decade...?

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 3 Um guia para o Monstro

**KAMEN RIDER ARILUS**

**Capítulo 3 – Um guia para o monstro**

—Kamen Rider Decade?—Jinchu fica de pé, embora não tivesse o referencial necessário para saber onde era para cima e onde era para baixo. Estava perturbado e desnorteado com aquele cenário, aquela imensidão branca, como se fosse apenas um limbo.

—Pronuncia-se dikeido.—Kadoya Tsukasa que falava agora, ignorando o nervosismo de seu companheiro.

—O que você quis dizer com destruidor de mundos?—Com essa pergunta, o cenário muda para várias Terras colidindo, mesclando-se, ou obliterando umas as outras.

—Perdoe-me por todo esse mistério. Como posso explicar de forma que um japonês criado no Harlem entenda?—O tom de voz de Tsukasa enervava Jinchu, e aquele ar de ter todo o conhecimento mas só repassar o que lhe é conveniente não ajudava em nada o japonês criado no Harlem.—Existe muito mais do que esse mundo em que você vive, Jinchu Ukematsu. Imagine que para cada decisão que você tomou ou deixou de tomar em determinado ponto de sua vida, gere um mundo diferente, uma nova possibilidade. Agora imagine que para cada decisão de cada pessoa nesse mundo, ocorra a mesma coisa. Alguns mundos criados são tão diferentes, que você poderia levar uma vida inteira e não os diferenciaria; outros mundos, porém, são tão diferentes que é inacreditável. Eu chamo seu mundo, de Mundo de Ichigo.

—Mundo de Ichigo?

—Sim.—Kadoya Tsukasa prossegue.—Em seu mundo, Hongo Takeshi foi o primeiro Kamen Rider, daí o nome Ichigo, e o último foi Kouji Segawa, conhecido como "J". Os guerreiros desse mundo, num incrível esforço conjunto, conseguiram finalmente destruir o Dai shuryou, o Grande Líder, e desse modo, não houve a necessidade do surgimento de um novo Kamen Rider...pelo menos não até hoje.

—Espera um pouco...eu não estou entendendo nada!

—Então observe, Jinchu Ukematsu, e veja com seus próprios olhos o quanto o destino desse mundo depende da existência de um Kamen Rider.

Dito isso, imagens passam por aquele outrora mundo vazio, como se fosse uma tela branca. Ele vê Hongo Takeshi, com pouco mais de 20 anos, sendo capturado por uma organização chamada Shoker, e sendo transformado contra sua vontade em Kamen Rider. Ele vê Hongo e mais um outro homem, lutando contra diversos monstros, e finalmente lutando contra uma criatura horrenda, cuja existência situava-se no limiar entre a vida e a morte. Aquele era o Dai shuryou, o Grande Líder. Diversos outros Kamen Riders apareciam naquela estranha retrospectiva, todos eles enfrentando uma forma diferente daquele ser, mas sua decrépita forma ainda emanava aquela inconfundível presença. Até mesmo Kotaro Minami o enfrentou, sob o risco de se tornar uma criatura parecida caso fosse derrotado.

—Tem um Kamen Rider muito parecido com Kotaro Minami, mas ainda assim...ele é diferente.

—Depois de destruir o Dai shuryou sozinho, Black foi confrontado por algo chamado Império Crisis, que queria dominar a Terra sob o pretexto de que os humanos eventualmente destruiriam o planeta. Kamen Rider Black nunca permitiria tal coisa, e os enfrentou. Quando parecia derrotado, a Kingstone que carrega em seu cinto reagiu com o sol, e ele evoluiu para a forma de RX. O Kotaro Minami de hoje já não consegue mais acessar esse poder, dado que o que restou de humano em seu corpo não poderia agüentar tanta energia no estado em que se encontra. Ainda assim, mesmo apenas podendo acessar os poderes de Black, Kotaro Minami ainda é um adversário temível.

—E quanto ao fato de você ser o Destruidor de Mundos?

—Não há universo que resista por muito tempo com tamanhas divisões. Cada mundo novo gerado fragiliza a tessitura dos universos. Eu sou o encarregado de manter a ordem e a integridade para que não sejamos todos destruídos. Por carregar essa função, alguns me chamam de demônio.

—Então você simplesmente destrói universos inteiros? E suas vidas?

—Não pense que eu não sinto remorso!—Tsukasa diz, num rompante de fúria.—Todos os mundos destruído são assimilados por mim. Todas as pessoas; todas as risadas; tristezas; sonhos; desilusões. Tudo isso cai sobre minha alma como uma estaca de gelo, rasgando meu coração. Mas eu não posso desistir de minha missão; assim como você não pode desistir da sua. Você é Kamen Rider Arilus: O destruidor de Riders!

—O quê?

—Quando encontrou Kotaro Minami pela primeira vez, você o atacou num estado de fúria. Quando encontrou Hongo Takeshi, você também tentou lhe agredir!—Tsukasa apontava para Jinchu de forma inquisitiva.—Mesmo sem ter consciência, seu corpo sabe de sua missão! E cabe a você seguí-la!

—E por qual motivo eu devo destruí-los?

—Não cabe a mim questionar. Não é a minha missão. Mas se ela não fosse importante, não estaria cravada tão profundamente em sua cabeça.

—Mas...

—É hora de partir, Arilus. Eu já falei demais.

—...é importante para quem?—Essas são as últimas palavras que Jinchu proferiria em consciência. Aquela parede estranha que parecia ter lhe puxado anteriormente agora movimentava-se em sua direção. Quando ela lhe atravessa, Jinchu se vê de volta ao beco em que lutara com os Darkroaches, porém não conseguia discernir o que via, como se sua visão estivesse borrada. As imagens oscilavam, como se ele visse através de mundos. A última coisa que vê antes de desmaiar é um homem na faixa de 30 anos andando em sua direção, e quando sua visão oscilava, o homem era substituído por um monstruoso demônio púrpuro, com chifres vermelhos e a face vazia e assustadora.

Jinchu leva horas para acordar, e quando o faz, se encontrava num antigo templo budista. Não conseguia reconhecer aquele som profundo que vinha do lado de fora— "seria aquilo alguma espécie de tambor?" — Era o que pensava o rapaz, enquanto se levantava ainda cambaleante e nauseado. Quando ele chega ao lado de fora do templo, encontra aquele mesmo homem que tinha visto no beco, tocando um enorme tambor. Era um tambor _Taiko_, como Jinchu se lembrava de seu pai comentando durante sua infância. O homem percebe a presença de Jinchu, e ao parar, caminha em sua direção, com um sorriso agradável em face:

—Ah, garoto, vejo que finalmente acordou.

—Você que me trouxe para cá...?

—Hidaka Hitoshi.—O homem estende a mão para Jinchu, que a aperta. O aperto de mão de Hitoshi era firme, dando uma sensação de segurança que o rapaz não sentia havia muito tempo.—Acho que você passou mal, então achei que ficaria seguro nesse templo. Estava vindo para cá de qualquer maneira, para treinar.

—Eu sou Jinchu Ukematsu. O senhor é músico então, Hitoshi-san?

—Sim, eu já havia tocado o _Odaiko_ algumas vezes, mas fazia muito tempo. Só que não é bom deixar o corpo sem treinar por muito tempo, não acha, garoto?

—_Odaiko_...—Jinchu deixa a mão percorrer pela pele do tambor, admirado com o poder que suas notas emitiam.

—Gostaria de umas aulas?

—Eu...eu tenho que voltar, tem pessoas preocupadas comigo.

—Se está falando de Tachibana-sensei, ele já está ciente de que está aqui comigo.

—Como?—Jinchu se mostrava desconfiado, provavelmente devido a suas experiências anteriores.

—Seu celular não parava de tocar, numa das vezes eu li o nome dele no visor, e achei que poderia ser o grande Tachibana Tobei.

—Então você o conhece?

—Sim, eu trabalhei pro filho dele, numa loja de bolinhos de massa.—Hitoshi ri com a lembrança. —Então garoto, gostaria de uma lição gratuita?

—Eu...—o rapaz ponderava. Aprender Taiko? Que idéia engraçada! Há alguns anos ele riria na cara de Hitoshi e o zombaria pela simples oferta. Mas Jinchu não conseguia mais ser esse tipo de pessoa. Não havia algum motivo para que ele voltasse imediatamente, exceto talvez por Naoko, que provavelmente ainda estava preocupada com ele. —Eu só preciso fazer uma ligação primeiro, depois eu aceito a aula de bom grado.

Jinchu procura pelos números em seu celular, até encontrar o de Hongo Takeshi. Não tivera a oportunidade de pegar o número de Naoko, mas provavelmente Hongo poderia lhe ajudar. Além do mais, ele poderia reportar o ocorrido para alguém que lhe compreenderia:

—Alô?

—Hongo-sensei!

—Ukematsu? Em que posso lhe ajudar?

—Ah, eu precisava do telefone de uma aluna...

—Oh? Jinchu-kun arranjou uma namoradinha no seu primeiro dia? Isso que é Kamen Rider de primeira!

—Quê?—Jinchu engasga. Não havia considerado a possibilidade de Hongo interpretar dessa forma, ele tenta se explicar, mas acabava atropelando e tropeçando em suas palavras.—Não é nada disso...nós fomos...eu fui...nós fomos abordados por criaturas esquisitas, Hongo-sensei!

—Criaturas esquisitas? Kaijin?

—Sei lá se era Kanji ou Katakana! Só sei que eles não pareciam com os monstros que eu estou acostumado a enfrentar! É por isso que eu quero o telefone dela. Eu lutei com os monstros para que ela fugisse, e agora acho que ela deve estar preocupada comigo.

—Então você arranjou mesmo uma namoradinha. Haha!—A risada de Hongo já não enervava mais Jinchu como anteriormente, mas ainda assim a provocação era efetiva.—Qual é o nome dela?

—Naoko. Midorikawa Naoko.

—...

–Hongo-sensei?

—A filha de Asuka.—Hongo diz, com a voz fria.—Eu tenho o telefone dela sim, Ukematsu. Eu fui um grande amigo da mãe dela. Anote o número, por favor.

Jinchu desligara o telefone, percebendo que o nome de sua amiga havia deixado Hongo preocupado. Ele poderia questionar essa apreensão posteriormente, agora ele tinha que falar com Naoko:

—Alô.—Quem atendia era um homem.

—Ah...boa noite.—Jinchu sempre ficava desconfortável falando por telefone. A apreensão de falar sem ter o contato visual sempre lhe foi perturbador.—Eu gostaria de falar com Naoko Midorikawa...

—...

—...por gentileza?

—Só um instante, eu vou chamá-la.—Depois de alguns instantes, a garota atende.

—Alô?

—Naoko? Aqui é Jinchu.

—Ah, Jinchu! Você está bem!—A garota demonstrava enorme alívio ao ouvir sua voz. Jinchu por sua vez sentia um aperto no peito ao imaginar que ela esteve preocupada com seu bem estar.—Onde você está?

—Não tenho certeza, estou num templo budista. Um tio aí me achou desacordado e me trouxe pra cá.

—Desacordado? Você se machucou, Jinchu?

—Não, não, não!—O rapaz ria, sem graça por não ter planejado de antemão o que contar para a garota.—Acho que...deve ter sido o choque de encontrar aquelas criaturas tão subitamente. Mas então, você está bem também?

—Estou, graças a você.

—er...

—...

—...—Jinchu não sabia lidar com aquele sentimento de gratidão, sabia que se falasse algo mais em relação àquela situação sua voz falharia. O silêncio só seria quebrado novamente por Naoko.

—Mitsuhide também está seguro, apesar da surra que você deu nele.—O tom de voz de Naoko demonstrava para Jinchu uma alegria ao ele ter se tornado o defensor de seus sonhos, lutando contra aquele bando de vândalos.

—Mitsuhide...ah, o grandalhão, né? O Hide!

—Isso. Eu expliquei o que havia acontecido para ele, mas ele não acreditou. Depois de algumas horas, ele me ligou pedindo desculpas. Parece que um dos colegas dele viu os monstros também. Ele também me pediu para agradecer à você.

—Hah...quem diria...

—É...o vândalo Jin-kun fazendo amigos vândalos também!—A garota provocava, e Jinchu não conseguia conter aquele esboço de sorriso.

—Fico feliz de saber que está bem, Naoko! Tenha uma boa noite.

—Você também, Jin-kun!

Ele desliga e logo volta-se à Hitoshi:

—Tio! Vamos treinar!

—Tio?

O som de batidas ecoa novamente pelos arredores daquele templo. Elas não eram tão poderosas como anteriormente. Jinchu batia na pele do tambor, sem técnica, e sem a coordenação que Hitoshi demonstrava. O homem o interrompe, segurando seu braço:

—Jinchu, do jeito que você está fazendo, você está apenas golpeando o Odaiko!

—E daí?

—Er...—Hitoshi se divertia com a impaciência do rapaz, tentando imaginar como passaria para ele os seus conhecimentos.—Você não está dando espaço para a nota ressoar, e suas batidas estão variando muito na força e no espaçamento.

—E o que eu posso fazer? Achei que era só bater que tava bom.

—Primeiro, você tem que segurar os _Bachi_ dessa maneira.—Hitoshi pega os _Bachi_, cilindros maciços de madeira, usados para o ataque à bateria, e mostra a maneira apropriada de segurá-los.—Além disso, você precisa dar um espaço ou intervalo para cada batida, o _Ma._Na música o silêncio é tão importante quanto o som, assim como numa luta defender é tão importante quanto atacar.

—Eu...acho que entendi, tio!

—Tio?—Hitoshi levava ambas as mãos para sua nuca, entrelaçando os dedos. Achava aquele rapaz muito esquisito, mas gostava de sua espontaneidade.—Outra coisa, use do quadril para cada batida.

O rapaz obedece, e Hitoshi fica satisfeito com o vigor em cada batida:

"–O garoto aprende rápido."—Hitoshi empunha um par de _Bachi_ e se posiciona do outro lado do Odaiko:

—Garoto, tente essa batida que eu vou fazer! E preste bastante atenção no _Ma_, ok? Quando estiver pronto, é só me acompanhar.

—Certo!

Hitoshi começa a bater. Três batidas, sendo a última seguida de um _Ma_ prolongado. Mais três batidas, dessa vez a segunda sendo acompanhada pelo _Ma _prolongado. Depois quatro batidas, sendo a quarta acompanhada pelo _Ma_, e uma última batida que fechava o ciclo, para que ele recomeçasse. Jinchu então o acompanhava, adicionando um novo poder aos golpes. Cada batida que ele dava, dessa vez, sentia uma resistência oriunda dos golpes de Hitoshi:

—Isso mesmo garoto! Continue com essa batida.—Com o assentimento de Jinchu, Hitoshi mudava seu padrão de batidas, criando uma espécie de eco para os golpes de Jinchu, mas não refletindo todas as batidas, criando uma sonoridade diferente. Em certo ponto, ele começa a acelerar as batidas, diminuindo a duração de cada _Ma_, até que Hitoshi se encontra tocando uma série de batidas rápidas com quase nenhum espaço entre elas. Jinchu cessa suas batidas e fica apenas observando admirado a técnica que aquele sujeito possuía. Quando Hitoshi termina, com uma batida seca, ele diz, sorrindo:

—_Oroshi Jiuchi_!

—Quê?

—Jiuchi são essas batidas de acompanhamento. Oroshi são essas batidas em que eu vou reduzindo cada vez mais o _Ma_. O que eu fiz que você ficou tão impressionado, foi combinar as duas técnicas.

—Eu...não fiquei tão impressionado!

—Seu queixo já estava limpando o chão!—Hitoshi ri, acompanhado por Jinchu.—Nunca achou que ia se divertir tanto com um instrumento como o Odaiko, hã?

—Vou ser sincero, Hibiki-san: foi incrível!

—Hibiki-san?

—Quê?

—Você me chamou de Hibiki-san?

—Não chamei não...chamei?

—Acho que sim. Bem, não importa! Eu preciso partir agora, garoto. Foi um prazer ser seu professor por alguns instantes.

—Eu que agradeço, Hitoshi-san! Vamos tentar novamente um dia desses.

—Mas é claro!—Hitoshi começa a guardar suas coisas, e quando terminar, faz um gesto curioso, uma mistura de continência com aceno, que Jinchu não conseguia não achar legal, tal qual acharia um irmão mais velho.—_So!_ Apareça quando quiser, garoto!

Jinchu reúne suas coisas, veste novamente a jaqueta do uniforme e começa a descer as longas escadarias do templo. Ainda repetia alguns gestos do _Taiko_, achando aquela experiência muito gratificante. O rapaz subitamente pára: algo estava errado. Ele olha para os lados, tentando achar o motivo de sua apreensão, mas só conseguia ver o bosque que cercava o templo e suas escadarias. Por um instante, Jinchu acredita ter visto alguma movimentação ligeira nos galhos de uma árvore. Uma sensação ruim percorre seu corpo, até que ele ouve um barulho vindo do templo. Conhecia bem aquele tipo de barulho: era um ataque.

—Hitoshi-san!—Jinchu dispara como uma bala, subindo os degraus da escadaria com velocidade monstruosa. Em poucos segundos já tinha percorrido uma grande distância, e tinha sido rápido o suficiente para presenciar Sagra atacando Hitoshi. O músico é arremessado contra o Odaiko, atingindo a pele do tambor e caindo no chão, num baque seco. O homem já não se mexia, mas Sagra preparava um novo ataque. Jinchu já estava próximo o suficiente e num salto, acerta um violento chute no rosto de seu adversário:

—Butterfly, seu maldito! Que está fazendo aqui?

—É Sagra, seu idiota! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?

—Tanto faz seu nome! Por que você está atacando ele?

—Porque VOCÊ não fez seu trabalho!

—Meu...trabalho?

—Isso é estranho...você atacou o Black, mas quando encontrou os Kamen Riders que deveriam surgir, você não fez nada! Sua programação deve estar com defeito, Arilus!—Sagra diz, zombeteiro.

—Do que está falando? Hitoshi-san...

—Hitoshi Hidaka deveria ter se tornado um Kamen Rider, se a história desse mundo continuasse da maneira que deveria! Se os Kamen Riders não tivessem interferido.

—Você...você sabe dessa história?

—Você não deveria saber...só deveria fazer seu trabalho! Mas, ao que parece, você é só um protótipo defeituoso, Arilus. Saia do meu caminho! Eu vou cumprir a missão para qual surgimos: Destruir Todos os Riders!

—Então comece comigo!—Jinchu diz, ficando em posição para se transformar, já com o cinto emanando levemente a luz azulada.—**HENSHIN!**—Tomado pela luz que seu cinto agora emanava com vigor, Jinchu dá lugar ao motoqueiro mascarado. Seu elmo com forma similar a um inseto tomava um ar sinistro com os olhos vermelhos reluzindo.

—Então agora...você se diz um Kamen Rider, Monstro?

—Monstro?—Jinchu gelava ao ouvir aquele nome. Seu nome como membro da gangue dos Hoppers! O monstro que assombrava do Harlem até a Ilha de Coney. Por um momento, ele imagina que Doutor ou Mclane pudessem estar por detrás daquela máscara demoníaca. Talvez fosse só coincidência, afinal, ele agora era realmente um monstro, mas essa hesitação era o suficiente para Sagra ganhar a vantagem no combate.

Os saltos de Sagra já haviam se mostrado poderosos no primeiro confronto dos dois, e agora Jinchu experimentava uma sequência rápida de chutes que o arremessara ao chão, metros de onde estava inicialmente. O rapaz fica de joelhos, levemente atordoado com o golpe, quando percebe um novo ataque vindo de Sagra. Jinchu mal tem tempo de se defender, bloqueando o golpe que mais uma vez o arremessava para trás. Tendo aparado o golpe porém, Jinchu conseguia uma boa vantagem para contra-atacar.

Jinchu agora acertava um chute no queixo de Sagra, que desloca o pescoço pra trás, tamanha potência do golpe. Antes que pudessem se afastar um do outro, Jinchu agarra seu oponente pelo elmo, e o arremessa com violência no chão, aterrissando logo em seguida:

—Fica dependendo só de um padrão de ataques dá nisso. Pula tanto que mais parece um sapo!

—Cala...cala essa boca.—O golpe sofrido por Sagra parecia ter lhe deixado bem abalado. Jinchu repara que seus movimentos estavam significantemente mais lentos.

"—Ele não caiu...nem com um golpe desses..."—Jinchu então se espantava com o que via. Os danos causados a Sagra logo pareciam recuperados, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até mesmo os movimentos torpes devido aos ataques sucessivos no rosto já pareciam uma mera lembrança:

—Surpreso, Arilus?—Sagra ria, de forma insana.—Surpreso com as habilidades da nova geração do projeto que leva seu nome, obsoleto?

—Pra ser feio e fedorento que nem você, eu prefiro ser obsoleto!

—Vamos ver se continua engraçadinho quando eu acabar com você!—Sagra mais uma vez saltava na direção de Jinchu, preparando um soco direto. Jinchu, com um movimento elegante, esquiva-se do ataque no último instante, tendo uma brecha enorme para contra-atacar:

—Sempre o mesmo padrão! Você é vergonhoso!—Jinchu agora que encaixava uma sequência de socos, alternando as mãos. Talvez fosse inconsciente, mas Jinchu aplicava a técnica de _Oroshi _que Hitoshi havia lhe ensinado pouco tempo antes. Para cada golpe aplicado, o _Ma —_o espaço entre os golpes— diminuía até Jinchu não dar tempo para que a regeneração espantosa de Sagra tenha efeito. Ao terminar, era Jinchu quem estava de pé, e não Kamen Rider Arilus, imponente apesar de ferido. Sagra jazia no chão, inconsciente. As mãos de Jinchu estavam vermelhas, mas não era sangue, e sim as marcas dos golpes aplicados no seu adversário:

—Defender é tão importante quanto atacar, seu idiota!—Jinchu logo deixa Sagra caído, para se preocupar com Hitoshi Hadaka.

—Hitoshi-san!—Jinchu chamava pelo amigo, que não respondia.—Hitoshi-san!

—Ei...você chegou bem à tempo, né?

—Você está bem?

—É claro! —Hitoshi sorri, tentando ignorar a dor que sentia. —Eu sou bem treinado! Mas não esperava ser pego dessa maneira!

—É culpa minha, Hitoshi-san! Me desculpe!

—Culpa sua? Não seja idiota, garoto!

—Hã?

—Se não estivesse aqui, eu já estaria morto! Ele não falou algo de que tinha a missão de me matar? Pare de tentar ser um mártir, e torne-se aquilo que você deseja ser, garoto: um aliado da justiça!

—Mas eu...eu não acredito em justiça!

—Você mesmo se chamou de Kamen Rider! Ninguém ostentaria esse nome sem acreditar em justiça!

—...

—O seu _Oroshi_ foi genial, garoto! Você devia virar profissional nisso!  
—E morrer de fome? Não, obrigado!

—...cruel, garoto...cruel!—Hitoshi força um sorriso, e Jinchu percebe que o sofrimento que Sagra havia lhe causado demoraria bastante para ser curado.

Jinchu ajuda Hitoshi a se levantar, e os dois percebem que Sagra agora também estava sendo auxiliado por Mantis e por Chris, que dessa vez não estava protegido por sua armadura com detalhes em referência a um tigre:

—Merda!—Jinchu praguejava ao se ver em clara desvantagem.

—É melhor corrermos!—Hitoshi diz, desanimado.

—Se nós corrermos ele nos pegam e te matam.—Jinchu mostrava uma irritação na voz. Estava irritado não apenas com aquela situação, mas também por ter percebido que Hitoshi tinha sugerido aquilo para lhe proteger e dar uma chance para fugir.—Pare de tentar bancar o herói! Quem tem o cinto e a cara de gafanhoto aqui sou eu!

—Na verdade...—Mantis diz, jocoso.—...sua forma é baseada num besouro norte-americano conhecido como _Arilus Cristatus,_ou **Wheel Bug.** Minha forma é obviamente baseada num louva-deus —dito isso, Mantis faz saltar de seus antebraços lâminas que Jinchu não teve a oportunidade de presenciar em sua primeira luta— enquanto nosso amigo desacordado tem a forma inspirada no Besouro-Sapo da Tailândia, ou _Sagra Fermonta._

—Eu não perguntei...—Jinchu diz, contrariado.—...saia do meu caminho!

—Receio que não possamos fazer isso!—Mantis fica de guarda, visando a cabeça de Jinchu.—Se você não vai cumprir sua missão, nós faremos isso por você!

—Eu vou passar por vocês, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

—Era tudo que eu queria ouvir!—Mantis faz menção de avançar, mas é impedido por pequenas explosões no chão. Ele recua, sem saber se as explosões vinham de algo plantado abaixo da terra, ou se esses explosivos foram arremessados depois do confronto entre Arilus e Sagra. Logo, uma voz se anuncia, sem revelar sua localização:

—Esses dois estão sob minha custódia! Se não forem embora agora, as baixas que causarei serão bem mais danosas do que apenas um besouro-sapo nocauteado!

—Quem está aí?

—Você não consegue me ver, não é?—A voz agora parecia estar em outro lugar, no lado oposto ao qual imaginavam ter escutado anteriormente.—Mas eu vejo todos vocês. As primeiras bombas foram só um aviso.

—Byakko!—Mantis voltava-se para Chris, e pela primeira vez Jinchu ouvia o nome de guerra adotado pelo inimigo que mais odiava.—Ele está blefando, se ele tivesse capacidade para nos destruir, não ficaria tentando nos espantar.

—Talvez, mas não vale a pena pagar para ver agora.—Chris carregava Sagra, deixando Mantis para trás.—Temos dois Kamen Riders no campo de batalha, e um terceiro em potencial. Apesar da vantagem ser aparente, não sei se conseguiria me transformar e pegar o que está escondido antes dele nos atacar. Vamos embora.

—Deu sorte, Arilus! Deu muita sorte!

Mantis e os outros dois logo deixam o templo. Aquela sensação ruim que Jinchu tinha perto deles tinha desaparecido completamente. Ele e Hitoshi respiram aliviados, enquanto que o misterioso salvador não dava mais qualquer sinal de vida. Os dois nem puderam agradecer, mas Jinchu agora sabia o que deveria fazer, e sabia qual seria os movimentos de seus adversários: se protegesse aqueles que deveriam ter se tornado Riders, entraria no caminho dos seus inimigos, e então, talvez conseguisse as respostas que procurava. Com certeza não seria um caminho fácil, mas agora ele já tinha um caminho à seguir.

_A seguir: O caminho do Dragão_


End file.
